The Unexpected Surprise
by BubblegumBrain19
Summary: Jacob loves Bella. Bella loves Jacob, too but he doesn't know that yet. What happens when a little help from their friend brings them together? All human story. TWO SHOT!
1. Part 1

_**The Unexpected Surprise**_

**Heyy, so this is my very first story like, ever. Haha. I'm not that great at writing stories, so this might not be the best but hey, this is my first story after all, so give me a break(:. Oh and this is an ALL HUMAN story. No werewolves here... (sadly... =\) This is a TWO SHOT. Soo I hope you like it! ;D**

**Oh and I think you're supposed to do a Disclaimer thingy soo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Bella and her friend Jessica were sitting outside on Jessica's porch talking about homework. They live right next door to each other. All of a sudden, out of nowhere Jacob, who lives right next door to Jessica, pops up and says; "Hey girls, what's up?" While sitting down strangely close to Bella. Bella tries to scoot away from him, but he keeps moving closer and soon she's stuck between him and a wall.<p>

Jessica, Bella's best friend says; " Nothing really... just talking about homework."

Jacob takes Bella's hand and says; "That's cool." Bella tries to pull her hand away, but Jacob grabs her wrist so she can't. Bella says; "Uhh... what are you doing...?"

Jacob smiles at her and says; "I'm holding your hand."

Bella, confused, says; "Why...?"

Jacob, still smiling at her says; "Because I like you, Bella."

Bella says; "Ohh..." And nods her head, while mouthing to Jessica "Help Me!" Jessica just shrugs and starts smirking, trying not to laugh. Bella glares at her.

Bella says to Jacob; "Oh, I think I heard my Dad calling me... I think I have to go, bye!"

Jacob, confused, says; "I didn't hear him..."

Bella says, while starting to walk away; "Oh... he uhh... has a soft voice... and I'm used to it so I guess only I can hear him..."

Jacob, still confused because he knows her dad does NOT have a soft voice says; "Ohh... ok then.. bye!"

Bella waves, then runs to her house. Once she's inside, Jacob whispers; "I love you..."

Jessica, who has been trying not to laugh the whole time, bursts out in laughter and says; "So you like her, huh?"

Jacob sighs and says; "Yeah..."

Jessica, still laughing a little, says; "Well I think you should ask her out, she would love that."

Jacob, finally coming back to reality says; "Really? No... I don't think someone like her would date someone like me..."

Jessica says; "Naww, I think she likes you too..."

Jacob, getting excited says; "Really?"

Jessica says; "Yeah, totally! How about you ask her tomorrow? Be here at 3:15 pm. I'll have her out here."

Jacob says; "Wow, thanks Jessica!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soo. Do you like it so far? I know this is kinda short, but I really wanted to get it posted today and it's kinda long so I made it a two shot. I'll probably post part two tomorrow. Review! ;D<strong>

**~TheForGottenHeart 3  
><strong>


	2. Part 2 THE END!

**Ok so this is PART 2 of my story. So, read it and... IMPORTANT Authors note at the end, soo stick around(; Haha.**

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day...<span>_

It's 3 PM and Bella and Jessica are walking home from school.

Jessica says to Bella, "So... wanna hang out outside?"

Bella says, "Sure, but I probably have to do my homework first..."

"Oh we can do it outside" Jessica says with a grin.

_3:15 PM_

Bella and Jessica are doing their homework on Jessica's porch, when all of a sudden Jacob comes out of nowhere.

"Hey, ladies!" Jacob says, eyeing Jessica nervously.

"Hey, Jacob. Listen, I really have to use the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me ill be right back." Jessica says while giving Jacob a thumbs up and wink when Bella isn't looking.

"Oh... alright." Bella says with a slight look of fear on her face.

When Jessica is gone, Jacob sits down next to Bella. "So... do you need any help with your homework?" Jacob says with a smile.

Bella, while putting her books away says, "Oh, I'm already finished. Thanks for asking though."

Jacob smiles, and says,"So how's life?"

"Eh, it kinda sucks right now... How's yours?" Bella says.

Jacob says," Well, I'm hoping my life will get a lot better today."

Bella, a little confused, says," Really? How?"

Jacob, looking down and playing with his hands says,"Well I was hoping this one girl would go out with me..."

Bella, having no idea that he's talking about her, says," Aww... Really? Who?"

Jacob takes Bella's hands and says," Bella, will you go out with me?"

Bella, a little shocked, says," Um... Well... Uh..."

Jacob, standing up and starting to walk away, says, "I knew it! I knew someone like you would never like someone like me."

Bella stands up and says," Jake, wait!" Jacob stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around. Bella says," I do like you Jacob."

Jacob, still facing the other way, says," Then why did you start stuttering when I asked you out?"

Bella says," Because I wasn't expecting you to ask me out... I was just shocked."

Jacob, finally turning around, says," Really...? You...like me...?"

"Yes. Ever since the day I first met you." Bella says, staring to blush.

Jacob, still not convinced, says,"Then how come you were pulling your hand away yesterday?"

Bella says," Because I didn't want Jessica to know. When she finds out that someone likes someone, she goes a little overboard."

Jacob, chuckling to himself, says,"Oh, that makes sense...But I think she already knows."

"Yeah, she's probably spying on us right now" Bella says with a laugh.

"So is that a yes...?" Jacob says.

Bella walks towards him and kisses him. Then says with a laugh,"What do you think?"

Jessica finally comes out and says," Aww! Yet another successful match made by Jessica."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end! I'm not sure how I could possibly continue it, but if you guys have any suggestions I'd be GLAD to hear them! I'd like to say heyy to WolfGirl91 for helping me in my time of need (HA!) and for being an awesome friend on here.<strong> **I hope you guys liked my story, and... review! They make my day(:**

**~TheForGottenHeart 3**


End file.
